1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for confirming control information of an earphone in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of portable terminals is largely due to the decrease in their size and weight, along with the increase of their functions. Service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing services and products for the portable terminals, such as multimedia services including games and Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Layer Audio 3 (MP3) playing.
To prevent the indiscreet use of the multimedia services in public places, many portable terminals are provided with earphones for the multimedia services.
The portable terminals may provide voice, music and audio signals through the earphones. However, the conventional art is inconvenient from the standpoint that the user has to control the multimedia or call service being provided through the earphone, through an input unit of the portable terminal. For example, when playing an MP3 file, the user has to inconveniently manipulate the input unit of the portable terminal to control the MP3 file. Furthermore, volume adjustment of an audio signal must inconveniently occur at the portable terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of controlling a function of a portable terminal using an earphone.